


I Wish You Would

by prettyaveragewhiteshark



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, High School AU, Korrasami - Freeform, Korrasami High School AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-13 17:40:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyaveragewhiteshark/pseuds/prettyaveragewhiteshark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the Taylor Swift song of the same title, Korra and Asami get caught in an argument when they both realize what they'll lose when Asami goes to college.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Any other time, tonight would have been perfect. The window was partially opened to allow the cool breeze from the overcast night outside waft through. The room was dark, lights turned off in a valiant attempt to induce sleep. Korra lay stretched out on her bed, face up and eyes closed. She inhaled deeply.

_Don’t look at it. Just sleep. Just gotta sleep._

Her resolve lasted all of a few seconds before she rolled over, waking her phone on the nightstand before dropping her face into the pillow with a muffled groan when she saw she still had no new messages. She knew she was expecting far too much. Not only was it almost 2am, but she doubted if Asami would want to talk to her at all after everything that had been said yesterday. Korra knew there were a great many ways she could have approached the topic differently, but she also knew that there was no way in hell she could be pleasant with the idea that she might lose her girlfriend to the magical land of College Life that loomed in the distance. Still, she couldn’t help picturing the way Asami’s face must have fallen when she read the brusque text Korra sent her.

_**[I just don’t know why you’re even bothering to text me when you’re having such a great time with all your new college buddies.]** _

It was hardly fair. A couple of campus tours didn’t exactly qualify as the real college experience, but maybe that was the scariest part. From the sound of it, Asami had been having a fantastic time, gushing about the beautiful campuses, the homey feel of the New England area, the friendliness of the college students she had met on the tours. Just the thought made Korra’s stomach turn. If it took less than a week for her to meet new people and fall in love with the college atmosphere, exactly how quickly would Asami forget about Korra and her old life back home when she left for the real thing?

Maybe Korra was being stupid and jealous and this was all a big mistake. Frankly, that was probably the case. But she couldn’t banish the nagging thoughts that told her it was only a matter of time before Asami would feel held back in a long-distance relationship and want to cut that tie so she could explore her newfound freedom. Korra wrapped her arms around her pillow, stifling the tears that burned behind her eyes.

She felt cheated. Meeting Asami, dating her, falling in love, it all felt like one big, cruel joke that the universe had decided to play on her. Here’s the love of your life, the woman of your dreams. Go on and fall head over heels. Oh, but don’t get too comfortable because it’ll all be gone once she realizes that dating a kid in high school just doesn’t fit with her new college vibe.

“Fuck off,” Korra mumbled, aiming the curse at the universe as a whole. She pressed the heel of one hand against her eye, trying to staunch the tears before they had a chance to fall.

The familiar shine of headlights slid across her wall, and for a brief moment she imagined Asami driving to her house, barging into her room breathless and apologetic, promising between kisses to never leave Korra’s side again. Then the light disappeared, the sound of tires passing on the pavement faded, and the vision slipped away. Korra felt the dark and the quiet like a weight on her back. Right now she didn’t care about the fight. She just wanted Asami to be here, and let the issues resolve themselves when the sun was up again.

She picked up her phone, opening her message thread with Asami, pointedly ignoring the angry texts that had been sent hours ago. Her fingers hovered over the keypad. Pride stopped her from pleading or apologizing, but she hadn’t heard from Asami for so long she felt a twinge of guilt for not even having checked on her.

_**[Hope you got home safe.]** _

The message sent and she turned her phone off, dropping it back on the nightstand and rolling over. Maybe if she just pretended to be asleep it would eventually sneak up on her. But she could feel the phone burning a hole in her back and her expectations for any kind of restful sleep were very, very low.

* * *

Asami was driving. She had tried to sleep, really and truly tried. After a week of nights out with new acquaintances, walking across campuses until her feet ached, and long plane rides, sleep should have been the easiest thing in the world. But it wasn’t. She had read and re-read her conversation with Korra on the flight back home until she knew it almost by heart and now it burned behind her eyes, stopping her from getting completely lost in the drive the way she usually could.

The exchange had been short, and Korra’s messages had been even shorter. She was abrupt but she had made absolutely clear that she was upset with Asami. A flash of anger burst in Asami’s chest, one of many that she had felt over the last twenty four hours. She didn’t even want to go on the stupid tour. Korra had been the one to encourage it, telling Asami it would be a good experience, good for her to get a look first hand at what college would feel like. Asami finally relented, agreeing to go if only for the sake of appeasing her girlfriend.

And sure, it was nice, the people were friendly and New England was undeniably gorgeous, but more than anything Asami felt overwhelmed by the reality of actually leaving home, leaving the people she knew, leaving Korra, in just a few short months. She’d never really traveled away from home and, though she hadn’t said it out loud, the idea of leaving the people and places she loved was absolutely terrifying. It probably wouldn’t be so bad if she hadn’t met Korra. She could adjust to a new city, a new state, new routine and people. But there would be no Korra to spend time with between classes and on the weekends, no more midnight ice cream runs and long drives together. Sure they could text and call frequently, but the prospect of Korra being physically missing from her life put a pit of impending doom in her stomach that she couldn’t get rid of.  

She shook her head shortly, slamming the shifter into fifth gear as the engine revved to 60mph. The growl wasn’t loud enough to drown her thoughts out. More than the fear of Korra’s absence was the thought that maybe Korra would want to be finished with her completely once she left. She was already putting up walls, walls that had never been there before. She’d never once indicated she was anxious about Asami going away, and now she was lashing out at Asami for going on the trip that she had encouraged. Maybe she was just giving Asami a taste of what was coming the moment she boarded the plane for college.

Asami was so lost in her thoughts she almost didn’t recognize the street she was driving down until she was nearly past Korra’s house. She slowed instinctively, her eyes sliding across the driveway, the front lawn, up to the darkened second story window that she knew led to Korra’s room. She was so tempted to pull to a stop and go inside, but she refrained, driving past and around the corner. Korra was probably sound asleep anyway.

Then her phone buzzed. She glanced at it sitting in the passenger seat, and saw Korra’s name on the screen. She eased the car to a stop, swiping the message open.

_**[Hope you got home safe.]** _

Her heart twinged. At least Korra didn’t completely hate her. She passed a hand across her forehead and sighed, then decided to throw caution to the wind as she typed out a response and sent it.

_[I did. I thought you were asleep, your lights were off.]_

She waited for a response, putting the car in park to wait. Just a few moment later, her screen lit up again.

**_[Wait, are you here??]_ **

_[Kind of. Just out driving.]_

There was a longer pause, but finally a message appeared.

_**[Can you come back? We should talk.]** _

“Oh, you fucking think so?” Asami murmured, shifting back into drive and taking another pass around the block to stop in front of Korra’s house.

_[Come on down.]_

Asami turned the car off, stepping out and leaning back against the hood with her arms crossed. It was a short wait before the front door opened and Korra stepped onto the porch. She was in nothing but a tank top and sweat pants and, despite her sour mood, Asami’s stomach turned over.

Korra came slowly down the steps but stopped there, leaning back with one foot against the railing as she shoved her hands into her pockets.

“I’m glad you got back okay,” she said after a pause.

Asami made a short, noncommittal sound, not interested in making small talk. “You want to tell me what the hell your problem is?”

“My problem?” Korra repeated, offended. “Oh, you mean me not being overjoyed by you rubbing your cool college shit in my face?”

“You wanted me to go, Korra!” Asami snapped. “I couldn’t have cared less about it, but you wouldn’t get off my case. ‘It’ll be a good time, Asami, it’ll help you prep yourself for the real deal.’ So I went! Because you wanted me to! And then you pull this bullshit?”

Korra lifted her hands in a sarcastic gesture. “Well I’m so sorry, I guess I thought maybe you’d give it more than four days before transforming into the new and improved College Brand Asami.”

“What are you talking about?” Asami returned incredulously.

“You hanging out with all your new friends,” Korra retorted, gesturing with one hand. “Going out every night, having a grand old time with the college kids.”

“What was I supposed to do, ignore them?” Asami shot back. “‘Hey, thanks, dinner sounds great, but I can’t go cause my girlfriend doesn’t like me interacting with other human beings.’ Yeah, good idea, Korra. I’ll do that next time.”

“Look, do whatever the fuck you want, okay? I don’t care. Just don’t involve me. I don’t need to know what a fantastic time you’re having without me,” Korra growled, crossing her arms.

Asami was stunned into silence, her mouth slightly open for a moment.

“I wanted to share it with you, Korra!” she finally burst out. “I wanted you to be there with me but you weren’t so I was trying to get you as close as I could. I didn’t have to. I could’ve just put my phone away--”

“Yeah, maybe you should have,” Korra responded sourly.

Asami pressed her hand to her forehead in frustration, exhaling heavily.

“Why did you tell me to go, then, if it was going to make you so mad?”

“Because I wanted to be supportive, okay? Because I don’t want to be the fucking ball and chain girlfriend that keeps you from living your dreams. And because I didn’t know it was going to make me so angry. I just kept telling myself it’s gonna be fine, she’ll have fun and then she’ll come back and it won’t be a problem. But eventually, Asami, you won’t come back. And so maybe I’m pissed off because I know what it’s gonna be like now. Just you telling me about all the cool places you’re going and people you’re meeting and things you’re doing while I’m stuck here.”

“What am I supposed to do, Korra?” Asami retorted. “Stay here forever? Go to college and never tell you about anything?”

“Sure! Who cares!” Korra cried, throwing her hands in the air. “I mean we both know what’s gonna happen anyway. Eventually you’ll meet another football jock or some hot TA and you’ll realize that being tied down to a stupid high school kid just isn’t quite your speed anymore. So why don’t you just pull the trigger and break up with me right now to get it over with? ”

Asami felt like she had been punched in the stomach. There it was. Korra had said those words, the ones Asami had been afraid of the moment she first felt butterflies when Korra touched her hand.

Break up.

She couldn’t speak, couldn’t breathe, and for a long moment she was just trying to hold back the tears that had flooded into her eyes. She saw Korra’s expression change from anger to remorse.

“Asami, wait, I didn’t mean…”

“Is that what you want?” Asami asked, her voice flat and controlled. “You want to break up with me?”

Korra took a few steps forward, trying to amend her outburst, but Asami moved away, her arms crossed over her chest.

“Don’t,” she said. “Just answer the question.”

Korra raked her fingers through her hair, pain in her eyes. “Of course I don’t want to break up with you. That’s the last thing I want.”

She paused, seeming to debate about what she was about to say before barrelling on.

“I’m scared, okay? Asami, I am so fucking scared of losing you. I love you so much, and I feel like college is, just, I don’t know, gonna take you away from me. It’s going to make me look so boring and pathetic and you’ll suddenly realize how much more is out there for you. More than...” She paused, gesturing weakly at herself. “This.”

Tears were shining in Korra’s eyes now and she looked down as her lip trembled.

“Korra,” Asami tried, but Korra shook her head, looking back up at her.

“I won’t hold you back. Whatever you need to do, just do it. If you need to break up with me, that’s fine. I’ll… I’ll live with it. I would rather that than trap you in a relationship and make you eventually resent me for it. I just...I want you to be happy, Asami. That’s all.”

The first drop of rain hit the back of Asami’s hand. Her heart ached as a dawning realization settled on her. Their fear was the same. Being forgotten, left behind, by the person they loved the most. More than that, neither of them wanted to hurt the other. And that seemed like the most impossible part.

Asami knew she would still have to leave for college, and she knew it was going to be painful, but in this moment she didn’t care about all of that. Korra loved her. Korra didn’t want to lose her. Nothing else mattered.

She didn’t even notice the light rain turn into a downpour as she stepped forward, took Korra’s face in her hands, and kissed her. Korra seemed surprised but it wasn’t more than half a second before her arms went around Asami’s waist, pulling her closer as she deepened the kiss. The taste of her was just as heady as the first time, and Asami was fighting against a barrage of emotions as she pulled away briefly. The tips of their noses brushed. Asami felt a drop of rain slide down her temple.

“I have never loved anyone like you, Korra,” she whispered. She opened her eyes and saw Korra already looking at her through tears. “I don’t want to love anyone else. I don’t think I can make it through everything without you.”

Korra gave a sad smile. “I’m sure you could manage,” she said.

“Maybe,” Asami replied, brushing her fingers along Korra’s jaw. “But I don’t want to.”

“College changes a lot,” Korra said, her eyebrows knotting. “I don’t know, it scares me.”

“It scares me too,” Asami murmured, and kissed her again. The moment was short lived as lightning lanced through the darkness overhead, startling them apart.

“Shit,” Korra said, looking up into the rain. She squinted against the downpour, watching as another bolt of lightning lit up the clouds. “This is unreal. I’ve never seen a storm like this.”

She looked back down and Asami was watching her. Her green eyes were soft, full of inexplicable emotion as she searched Korra’s face. For the millionth time, Korra’s mind reeled as she wondered how she had managed to win Asami’s heart. Even in the pouring rain she was absolutely stunning.

“I should probably go,” Asami said, brushing a lock of wet hair away from Korra’s forehead.

In response, Korra twined her fingers through the hair at the base of Asami’s neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. The spark was there immediately and Asami pressed her body close to Korra’s. A thrill ran through Korra’s belly and she pulled away minimally, her hand not leaving Asami’s hair.

“Why don’t you stay?” she murmured against her lips, her voice low and heavy.

Asami nodded, and Korra twined their fingers together, pulling her inside.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Korra’s heart was racing. She never let go of Asami’s hand as they padded across the foyer, past her parents’ bedroom and up the stairs to where her room was waiting. She eased the door shut but didn’t have a chance to turn before Asami’s hands were on her shoulders, holding her against the door as her lips pressed to her neck. Her fingers slid down her back, wrapping around her waist to caress the skin over her hipbones.

“You’re soaking wet,” Asami whispered huskily. “We should get these off you.”

Korra’s head lolled back as she went weak under the ministrations of Asami’s mouth. She ran her hands down Asami’s enclosing arms, pulling them closer against her body.

“Yeah, maybe we should,” she murmured, savoring the warmth traveling through her abdomen. She turned, leaning up to capture Asami’s mouth in her own. She pushed Asami’s wet jacket from her shoulders, waiting for it to fall to the floor before her fingers pulled Asami’s shirt off over her head. Her hair cascaded down around her face and shoulders and she looked at Korra with a sultry gaze.

Korra stooped, grabbing the backs of Asami’s thighs and hoisting her easily. Asami wrapped her legs around Korra’s waist, her hands cupping her jaw, joining their lips in another kiss. Korra held her tightly, pressing their bodies as close as she could manage while moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

Her hands traveled across the smooth skin of Asami’s exposed back. She wanted to remember it all. Every second, every breath, every touch. It was so much to take in at once and a muted fear gripped her, fear that tonight would end and these moments would slip away and she would never really remember what it felt like to make love to Asami Sato. The heaviness of it stole her breath and she gasped without meaning to, pulling away from the kiss. She couldn’t meet Asami’s eyes, and instead rested her forehead against her chest.

Asami ran her hands slowly down Korra’s arms. Her lips pressed against her hair.

“Korra?” she asked quietly.

Korra’s arms tightened around Asami.

“Please don’t go.”

The words, muffled and broken, felt like a knife in the heart and Asami had to shut her eyes against it. She kissed the top of Korra’s head, slowly stroking her hair.

“I’m right here,” she said in a low voice.

Her hand found Korra’s jaw, lifting gently until their gazes met. Korra’s blue eyes were tear-filled for the second time that night and Asami felt her heart break. She cupped Korra’s face in her hands.

“I’m yours, Korra. Whether I’m here or a whole world away, I will always be yours. I promise.”

The word took her by surprise even as she said it. Promise. She never promised anyone anything. Life was always too unsure. Starting from the day her mother died, everything always crumbled. Everyone changed, everyone left, everyone lied. No one kept their promises, so she had resolved very early on to never make them. Then there was Korra, and she was the solid ground Asami hadn’t known for nearly her whole life. Korra knew just how to hold Asami’s bruised and fragile heart in her strong hands. Korra understood her caution, the damage from her past, and she had always stayed. Korra was the definition of I promise.

Korra’s eyes widened ever so slightly, her eyebrows lifting. She knew. She knew that she was the only person who had ever heard Asami say those words. She knew what they meant, how much fear and courage was behind them. Her expression shifted, and Asami felt breathless at the overwhelming gratitude and love that shone from her face.

Asami felt herself nodding, and suddenly she was blinking back tears.

“I promise,” she said again, and then Korra was kissing her, standing and turning, her arms strong around Asami as she laid her gently on the bed.

Asami ran her hands down Korra’s sides, hooking the tanktop hem and tugging it off. She tossed it to the floor as Korra caught her mouth again, her tongue tracing the inside of her lips. Asami leaned up as she felt Korra’s fingers at the waistline of her jeans, popping the button open and dropping the zipper. She kicked her pants off then reached down to drag Korra’s sweatpants from her defined hipbones.

“Yours too,” she said, nipping at her bottom lip.

Korra had no reply except to rid herself immediately of the impeding article of clothing. Then she wrapped her arm around Asami’s waist, pulling her bodily up the bed to lay her on the pillows. Asami’s stomach jolted; she didn’t think she’d ever get over the raw strength Korra possessed. But for being so strong, she was always gentle, handling Asami with the utmost care and affection.

Asami held Korra’s face, her fingers brushing softly over the beautiful dark skin. She had so much to say, so much to tell her, but no words.

Korra leaned down so their noses and lips brushed together.

“I know,” she whispered. She pecked Asami’s mouth gently, then marked a trail of kisses down her cheek to the column of her throat. Asami sighed, arching slightly and allowing her eyes to fall closed, twining her fingers through Korra’s damp hair. The heat was there, growing in her low belly, curling between her legs. The movement of Korra’s body was doing nothing to help the situation, and Asami didn’t care.

Korra started kissing her way down Asami’s chest, her abdomen. Her hands were firm, holding Asami as she arched her back. Korra’s lips made it to the V of her hips, her fingers tugging down the waistband of her underwear, when Asami touched her hands.

“Wait.”

Korra glanced up, looking slightly startled.

“Come here,” Asami said, her voice low.

A look passed across Korra’s face, the same look that appeared whenever Asami started making demands, and she obliged, moving sinuously as she placed a kiss on Asami’s ribs, her chest, her shoulder and the soft spot beneath her ear. Her teeth caught the lobe gently.

“What can I do for you?” she murmured.

Asami’s breath caught in her throat and she turned her head, pulling Korra in and kissing her deeply as she tangled her fingers in the hair at the base of her neck. The smell of her skin so close, the taste of her, the feeling of her muscled body resting warm and strong over Asami - it all rushed over her in a wave and she couldn’t help but moan softly into Korra’s mouth. She felt the animal reaction that ran through Korra’s body at the sound. Korra pulled her closer, twining their legs together, kissing her with a hunger. A thrill ran down Asami’s spine at the dominance in Korra’s movements. She wanted nothing more than to belong to Korra completely, to be utterly consumed by her.

Korra broke away from the heavy kisses to lavish attention on Asami’s neck, sucking bruises into her skin.

“What can I do for you?” she asked again, this time in a low growl.

Asami caught her jaw, pulling her up to look into her eyes. She kissed her luxuriously, never breaking the gaze.

“I want you here, up here, when you make me come,” she murmured.

Korra’s eyes nearly went black as her pupils expanded. Ordinarily, she would flash a crooked grin, tease a little as her fingers slowly made their way down Asami’s body. Now, though, it seemed she wasn’t interested in wasting any time. She only took a brief moment to drag Asami’s underwear haphazardly down her hips and then her fingers were sliding in between her legs. They both caught their breath at the same time.

“Fuck, Asami. You’re soaked.”

“What can I say?” Asami said, attempting to be coy and failing as her body instinctively responded to the movement of Korra’s fingers. “My girlfriend is really fucking hot.”

A low moan escaped Korra as she caught Asami’s mouth in her own again. Asami ran her tongue across her bottom lip, sliding her hands down Korra’s back. If her eyes hadn’t already been closed, they would’ve rolled back in her head at the way Korra’s muscles were flexing with the movements of her hand. She kissed Korra as long as she could before a particular sweep of her fingers made her spasm, the movement breaking their lips apart as a breathy moan escaped Asami.

“Korra,” she whispered into the darkness. “Please don’t stop.”

Korra’s only reply was to slide herself inside, eliciting a whimper from Asami.

“Is this okay?” Korra murmured.

Asami could hardly breathe, only nodding instead, eyes closed, mouth open. Korra settled into a rhythm, her hand pulsating and sending waves of heat rippling through Asami’s body. Asami felt her hips moving in time, rolling with the heady movements. She had her fingers in Korra’s hair, and through heavy-lidded eyes she watched as she kissed desire into her skin, her lips both hungry and gentle. Asami bit her lip, trying to hold back the sounds that she so desperately wanted to let loose, sounds that would express in wordless voice just how good Korra made her feel.

Without encouragement, Korra lifted her head. Her gaze locked with Asami’s and if Asami had had any breath left, it would’ve been stolen by the look in Korra’s eyes. Korra leaned up and kissed her slowly, her lips tender and lingering. Asami felt something in her chest tighten, an overwhelming wave of the visceral reality of just how much Korra loved her. Her hands cupped Korra’s face, keeping her close even after their lips had parted.

The intensity in her low belly was growing, and her breathing was becoming more ragged. She looked into Korra’s eyes, unable to express the depth of what she felt but hoping that the way her hands pressed against her cheeks and the expression on her face would communicate some kind of meaning. Korra’s breath was coming shorter now, too, but the look in her eyes said that she understood, that she felt the same way, that everything was alright. Asami held her close, trying to take everything in: the particular shade of blue that Korra’s eyes turned when her pupils were blown like this, the musk of her still damp skin, the movements of her gorgeous body that were at once powerful and careful.

_Stay with me,_ she wanted to say. _Please don’t let me go._

They were skin to skin, moving as one, and Asami still couldn’t bear the distance between them. She reached down, pressing Korra closer, deeper, as she rolled herself upward against her. She felt the rush of breath escape Korra’s lips.

“Asami,” Korra moaned, and there wasn’t much she could do to hold on any longer.

She wound her fingers tightly through Korra’s hair as she broke, her back arching. She kissed Korra hard; short, wild sounds broke from her chest. The heat rushed through her in waves, growing in intensity instead of fading. She pulled herself against Korra, burying her face in her shoulder, hips bucking hard against the onslaught of sensation.  

Korra’s voice was low but it still cut through the haze of ecstasy as she murmured against Asami’s hair.

“I love you, Asami. I love you. I love you.”

Asami felt a deep sadness strike through her chest at the sincerity of the words, at the bigger meaning behind them.

_I love you. Please don’t go. Please stay with me._

Her eyes were clenched tightly shut but she still felt the tears building. As the waves ran their course, beginning to fade out and clearing the haze as they went, she felt a tear slip down her cheek. She didn’t let go, still holding herself close even as Korra gently pulled her fingers out from between her legs. Her arms wrapped around Asami in a bear hug and they lay there together, letting their heartbeats slow in the silence.

After a few long moments, Asami looked up to find that Korra’s cheeks were tear-streaked like her own. She didn’t know what to say, or even if she wanted to speak at all. She held Korra’s face, gently brushing the tears from beneath her eyes. She leaned in and kissed her lips, the tip of her nose, her cheeks and eyelids.

“It won’t be forever,” she whispered, hoping more than anything to convince herself of that truth. “I’ll come back for the summer, and the holidays. I can even fly you out to visit on weekends, if you want.”

“I would really like that,” Korra said quietly, clearly trying to keep her voice steady but Asami could still hear the tremor of sadness.

“Just don’t forget about me, okay?” Asami asked, the words cracking.

Korra pulled her close, enveloping her in a warm embrace. Asami rested her head on her chest, wiping away a few wayward tears as Korra stroked her hair.

“I’ll never forget you, Asami Sato,” Korra said, and Asami closed her eyes peacefully at the smile she heard in her voice. Korra laughed quietly. “Like I ever could.”

They lay in silence for a long while, until Asami thought that Korra had fallen asleep. She listened to the sound of her steady heartbeat, finding comfort in the sound, for once not thinking about how little time she had left to hear it in person. Her fingers traced patterns on Korra’s bicep, drawing the Raava design she wanted so badly as a tattoo.

“That’s the first place you ever touched me, you know,” Korra murmured.

Asami started slightly, looking up at her profile in the darkness.

“I thought you were asleep.”

“Sorry,” Korra said, rubbing her shoulder gently. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Asami amended, laying her head back down again. “You still remember that?”

“Oh yeah,” Korra laughed quietly. “I was head over heels from you pretty much from day one. It was after school on a Friday, I’m pretty sure. Just a few weeks after we met. I was about to bike home when you came up behind me and touched my arm and asked me if I wanted to come to a party at your house that night. I thought I was going to have a heart attack right then and there. I may or may not have vowed to never wash that arm again.”

Asami snorted, “You did not.”

“I’m serious! I had the biggest crush on you. Still do, honestly.”

Asami leaned up to press a kiss to Korra’s cheek, feeling the smile that grew there.

“Yeah, me too.”

There was a short pause, then Korra inhaled deeply. “We’re gonna be okay, Asami.”

Asami felt the worry begin to return and she closed her eyes against it.

“You think so?”

“I know so,” Korra returned confidently. “I mean, I’m dating a goddess. Can’t really get better than that, you know? It’ll be hard missing you, but it would be even harder to find someone who could outdo you in, like, anything.”

Asami propped herself up on an elbow to look at Korra’s face, now slightly illuminated in moonlight.

“I feel the same, you know.”

Korra looked at her and Asami could see the genuine relief in her face. “You do?”

“Of course I do,” Asami murmured, leaning in to kiss her again. “And besides, the sex is just way too good to give up.”

Korra barked a short, surprised laugh, grabbing Asami in a wrestling hug as her fingers danced across her ribs.

“The sex, huh? That’s the deal-maker?” she growled playfully.

Asami struggled in Korra’s grasp, trying hard not to let desperate, shrieking laughter escape her.

“Not fair,” she gasped. “Not fair!”

Their tussle ended as Korra flipped her onto her back, pinning her arms over her head and clamping her legs in place as she straddled her.

“Any last words?” Korra said mischievously, her perfectly crooked grin in place.

“I have no regrets,” Asami murmured teasingly, but then her smile faded as she looked up into Korra’s eyes. “Because no one has ever or will ever love me, all of me, like you do.”

Korra’s expression softened and she leaned in, kissing Asami with an open mouth. She  released Asami’s wrists and Asami wrapped her arms around her neck, pulling her close. The kisses were soft and slow, heavy with the early morning and the still, dark sky. Korra pulled the blanket up around their bodies. Asami felt tired, weary from emotional and physical exhaustion. Korra seemed to sense it, kissing her once more with lingering lips before pulling her in close against her chest. Asami relaxed into her embrace, feeling warm and safe. Korra kissed her hair.

“A lot of people could love you like this, Asami,” she murmured. “But I hope you’ll choose me.”

Asami looked up at her with tired eyes, touching her cheek softly. “You’ll always be my choice.”

They slept as the stars disappeared one by one and the sun lit the horizon with a blaze of orange and red that gave way to a blue summer sky. Asami woke to the sound of Korra snoring gently, her arm draped across her ribs. A slow smile drifted across her lips and she scooted closer to Korra’s sleeping form, letting her eyes fall closed again.

Always. I promise.

 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all wanna stick around for the next chapter, trust me


End file.
